clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Tips
As is the case with any idle game, this game is perpetuated largely by mathematical formulas that generate new hero levels, stages, etc. as they become necessary. Because these formulas, by necessity, make progression in this game rather predictable, there are a number of rules that you can follow to ensure that you advance through the game at optimum speed. Buying Heroes and Upgrades Because heroes Increase in cost exponentially as they level up, they cease to be cost-effective extremely quickly. As such, the general rules for purchasing heroes and upgrades is as follows: * Level up each hero to level 10 and purchase their first upgrade before moving on. * Only after you have purchased 3-5 more heroes following this progression should you go back and finish buying that hero's upgrades. When exactly you go back and do this depends on how useful the high-level upgrades of that hero are. Midas has extremely useful upgrades, so he should be upgraded as soon as his next upgrade level is affordable. There are also some notable exceptions to this rule. For example: * Brittany, The Masked Samurai, The Great Forest Seer, Natalia, Ma Zhu, and Athena all lack upgrades that benefit higher-level heroes. As such, it is unnecessary to strengthen these heroes past level 10 until you start preparing to Ascend and when you want them at level 1000, when Frostleaf is not worth to upgrade. * Grant and Frostleaf are so expensive that it is actually efficient to level the hero prior to them up past level 10 before moving on. Level Shinatobe up to level 25needed and Grant to level 25 before buying the next hero. * Heroes which do not have a +100% upgrade as their first upgrade should be leveled up to level 25 before moving on. Using Skills Effectively There is excellent synergy between most of your skills, so you should try to use them grouped together whenever possible. In normal gameplay: * Always use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together. If possible, use Golden Clicks as well, since Metal Detector doubles Golden Click's effect. * Try to use Clickstorm and Powersurge together, while waiting for the longer cooldowns of the above abilities. Powersurge does increase the damage of each click. * If you encounter a Treasure Chest(low % but can be done manually by switching through levels) and have a few skills ready, use this combo: Energize + Metal Detector + Golden Clicks + Clickstorm + (8-4-5-1). MD increases the gold gain upon kill and the gold gained from GC. If maximizing DPS is your goal, then follow these rules: * Use Clickstorm, Powersurge, Lucky Strikes, Metal Detector, and Super Clicks together (1-2-3-4-7). For maximum effect, use Energize, wait for it to cool down, use Super Clicks, use Energize again, use Lucky Strikes, and then use Clickstorm + Powersurge + Metal Detector (8-wait;7-8-3-1-2-4). ** Unless you cannot click faster than 5 times per second, in which case you should use Energize on Clickstorm instead of Lucky Strikes. Keep in mind that an Energized Reload will reload the last two skills that were used (excluding Energize). As such, the following combination is possible once you have 75% cooldown reduction (this combination is primarily used in the endgame, when a player is trying to reach the highest floor possible rather than constantly Ascending) :(can anyone confirm this is still working as of v1.6? can't get it to work so far 11/2/2014)(Confirmed still works) * Use Energize on Dark Ritual * Use Reload * Wait for 15 minutes without casting any skills * Use Energize on Reload * Wait 15 minutes, using other skills as desired * Rinse and repeat! This strategy permanently ties up Energize and Reload, but allows you to get +10% DPS twice an hour. You will need Vaagur maxed for this combo to work. One simple pattern to follow is: 1-2-3-4-5-7-8-6-9 (wait 15) 8-9-1-2-3-4-5-7 (wait 15) (repeat) When to Ascend Word-of-mouth claims that it is best to Ascend once you have earned at least 5 Hero Souls. A good early game strategy is to rush level 140 and ascending, which will earn you anywhere from 7-15 hero souls, depending on primal boss spawns. Once you have the ancients to more easily defeat level 140-145, you will obtain the power spike of level 1000 gilded heroes, so it is advised to continue to about 160 after this power spike. In any case, the randomly encountered Primal bosses on higher levels drop large numbers of hero souls, making it worthwhile to progress to as high of a floor as possible before ascending. Choosing Ancients When choosing whether to purchase Ancients, which Ancients to purchase, and how much to spend on them, consider your total Souls earned per hour as a math formula. (Base damage from heroes x Souls in stash x Any Ancients you use to increase damage x Any other Ancients you use to increase damage x Ditto until you run out of damage increasing Ancients) x (Gold earned per kill / kills per second x Any Ancients you use to increase gold gained x Any other Ancients you use to increase gold gained x Ditto until you run out of gold increasing Ancients) x (Souls you normally earn per Ascension x any Soul per Ascension increasing Ancients x Any other Soul per Ascension increasing Ancients x Ditto until you run out of Soul per Ascension increasing Ancients) = Souls per hour. In other words, choose a team that works well together (Siyalatas and Libertas work well together, but do not work well with Fragsworth, since using him cancels them), then balance your use of souls between the party members. Here are three different versions of the formula using different Ancients. (100 DPS x 10 Souls = 200 DPS x Siyalatas (100%) = 400 DPS) x (100 Gold per Kill / 10 seconds per kill = 10 GPS x Libertas (100%) = 20 GPS) x 3 hours to get to LVL 200 for 100 Souls x Solomon (50%) = 150 Souls every 3 hours) This final number, Souls per Hour, is the one you're looking at. Damage makes your kills faster and gets you to higher levels, gold makes your damage go up faster, but Souls is the reward of the whole game. So now you're seeing where each small part comes into play. What you saw there used a set of souls in reserve, along with three Ancients, Siyalatas, Libertas, and Solomon, for 100%, 100%, 100%, and 50% increases in four different ways. If I take any number and pretend this number is a representation of my total earning power, say 100, and multiply it by these %'s, I get 100 x 2 x 2 x 2 x 1.5 = 1200. If I'd kept all of those Hero Souls, I'd have gotten 10 Hero Souls + 7 to unlock 3 Ancients + 9 to level Siyalatas +9 to level Libertas + 13 to level Solomon = 48 Souls worth. So only a 480% increase with the same number of hero souls. 100 x 5.8 = 580. If I'd spent them all on Siyalatas, it would have cost me 1 to unlock, and I'd have gotten to level 9 having spent 45 hero souls. Level 9 would be 225%, with 3 souls left over for 30%. So using only a single Ancient would give me 100 x 3.25 x 1.3 = 422.5 Let's try one more example, with Syalatas using as close to half of my Souls as I can and keeping the other half. Siyalatas at LvL 6 uses 21 Souls to give a 150% bonus. This leaves me 27 souls to keep as a 270% bonus. Now my math would read as 100 x 2.5 x 3.7 = 925. So, you can see where a balance of power that lets every multiplier in the chain be as high as possible is better than a single large multiplier. You can also see where several small multipliers can easily overpower a few large multipliers. So, in many cases, balancing how you spend your souls will depend on how many Ancients you can reasonably afford in your chain (Don't spend over half your stored up souls to get a new Ancient if you can't make that Ancient strong enough to at least double you in some way right off the bat), and then keeping roughly the same level of power in each Ancient, and in your Soul Pool. Many increases of double is worth far more than a single 8x bonus. Gilded HeroesCategory:Gilded Heroes Gilds are randomly awarded only once per game every 10 levels, starting at level 100. Gilded heroes have a +50% damage bonus which stacks. The damage bonus per gild can be increased by purchasing Argaiv, the ancient of enhancement. Prior to patch 0.11, it was possible to "choose" the hero gilded through importing an existing save and killing a monster to change the outcome. If this result is undesirable you would need to import the same save and kill two monsters and gild again, repeating the process until the hero you desire is gilded. As of patch 0.11, this exploit is no longer usable. As of .12, each gild can be re-rolled to a different hero for a cost of 2 Heroes Souls. This menu can be accessed by clicking the "Gilded" button at the bottom of the hero list and then clicking on the hero you wish to un-gild. Re-Gild Strategy To optimize the bonus from gilds, it's most efficient to stack them on a single hero. Early on you will lose too much DPS doing this to be worth it, as there is a 1/25 chance of re-gilding to the specific hero you want, or on average a 50 soul cost. The following table is a ranking of heroes to gild, from best to worst. Each hero has been leveled to the point where their cost per DPS increase is around the same.http://www.rivsoft.net/clicker/gild Once you are able to level Frostleaf to ~3000 quickly (Samurai level ~3700), Frostleaf becomes the most efficient hero to gild. Achievements